femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Magical Mystery Cure
Sparkle :: Morning in Ponyville shimmers :: Morning in Ponyville shines :: And I know for absolute certain :: That everything is certainly fine :: There's the Mayor en route to her office :: There's the sofa clerk selling some quills : Davenport: Morning, kid! : Sparkle :: My Ponyville is so gentle and still :: Can things ever go wrong? :: I don't think that they will :: Morning in Ponyville shimmers :: Morning in Ponyville shines :: And I know for absolute certain :: That everything is certainly— : splash : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! : Rarity: Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones. : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Something tells me everything is not going to be fine. : song : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark? : Rarity: Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what? : Ponies: complaining : Rarity: Too last season? : Twilight Sparkle: Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this? : Spike: yawns I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain. : Twilight Sparkle: It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on... knocks : noises : Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job? : crash : Twilight Sparkle: And what in Equestria is going on in... here? : : Dash :: These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit :: They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits :: hissing :: It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see :: It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me : Fluttershy :: balloon :: I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face :: But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace :: party horn :: laughter :: I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see :: It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me : Pie :: I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot :: No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute! :: I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me :: But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me : Applejack :: Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress :: I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress :: Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? :: My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me : Rarity :: I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns :: For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns :: I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see : and Rainbow Dash :: It's got to be : Fluttershy :: It's got to be : Pie :: My destiny : Applejack :: My destiny : Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy :: And it's what my cutie mark : Pie and Applejack :: It's what my cutie mark : Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack :: Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! : Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. This is very, very bad. : Spike: What's going on? Why is this happening?! : Twilight Sparkle: Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess. : Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight Sparkle, : The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece.gasps Ooh! He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia : From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme! : Twilight Sparkle: I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong! : Spike: So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There is no counter-spell! : Spike: Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here? : Twilight Sparkle: It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered! : Spike: Zecora's cure for the cutie pox? : Twilight Sparkle: That won't work either... : Spike: Well sighs, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives. : Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault. : : Sparkle :: I have to find a way :: To make this all okay :: I can't believe this small mistake :: Could've caused so much heartache :: Oh why, oh why? :: Losing promise :: I don't know what to do :: Seeking answers :: I fear I won't get through to you :: Oh why, oh why? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, what have I done? : Spike: Aw, come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your friends. : Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends... : Spike: Twilight? Are you alright? : Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! I know what to do! : Spike: You do? : Twilight Sparkle: I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Spike! : clinking : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, wait! : Fluttershy: Oh... Hey, Twilight... : Twilight Sparkle: Where are you going? : Fluttershy: I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh. : cushion deflating : Twilight Sparkle: Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals. : Fluttershy: But... I don't really know anything about animals... : Twilight Sparkle: But you do know something about Rainbow Dash. : Fluttershy: I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her. : thunk : Rainbow Dash: muffled Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped! : Fluttershy: Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out? : Twilight Sparkle: No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you! : Fluttershy: Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack? : clinking : eating : Fluttershy: Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends. : Bear: kisses : Fluttershy: Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! Wha... what happened? : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! : : Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see : and Fluttershy :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend : Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? : Sparkle :: Rarity needs your help :: She's trying hard, doing what she can : Fluttershy :: Would you try, just give it a chance :: You might find that you'll start to understand : and Fluttershy :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help you see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? : Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! : Rainbow Dash: Say no more! : Dash :: Applejack needs your help :: She's trying hard, doing what she can :: Would you try, just give it a chance :: You might find that you'll start to understand : Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend : Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! : Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? : Rarity :: Pinkie Pie is in trouble :: We need to get there by her side :: We can try to do what we can now :: For together we can be her guide : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend : Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? : Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. : Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. : Applejack :: The townspeople need you :: They've been sad for a while :: They march around, face a-frown :: And never seem to smile :: And if you feel like helpin' :: We'd appreciate a lot :: If you'd get up there and spread some cheer :: From here to Canterlot : Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! : Crowd: PINKIE! : cast and crowd :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light! (To see the light!) :: That shines! (That shines!) :: From a true, true friend! : Twilight Sparkle: echoing A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled. normal gasps Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! : From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end! : Rest of main cast: of shock : Fluttershy: gasps What happened? Benson: Where'd he go?! : Rest of main cast: of shock : Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Where am I? What is this place? : Princess Celestia: echoing Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it. : Twilight Sparkle: echoing Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? : Princess Celestia: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Ready? Ready for what? : : Celestia :: You've come such a long, long way :: And I've watched you from that very first day :: To see how you might grow :: To see what you might do :: To see what you've been through :: And all the ways you've made me proud of you :: It's time now for a new change to come :: You've grown up and your new life has begun :: To go where you will go :: To see what you will see :: To find what you will be :: For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny : Applejack: Twilight? Is that you? : Rest of main cast: gasps : Applejack: Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it! : Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy! laughs : Rarity: Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible. : Pinkie Pie: screaming Alicorn party! party kazoo : cheering : Fluttershy: Wow... You look just like a princess! : Princess Celestia: That's because she is a princess. : Main cast: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! drinks spits : Twilight Sparkle: A... A princess? : Princess Celestia: Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess. : Twilight Sparkle: But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore? : Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your''students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight. : '''Twilight Sparkle': But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read? : Princess Celestia: giggles There will be time for all of that later. : Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle! : : Choir :: The Princess Twilight cometh :: Behold, behold :: A Princess here before us :: Behold, behold, behold :: Behold, behold (behold, behold) :: The Princess Twilight cometh :: Behold, behold (behold, behold) :: The Princess is :: The Princess is here! : cheering : Princess Celestia: Say something, Princess. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Um... throat A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! : cheering : Shining Armor: Twilight! I'm so proud of you! : Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? : Shining Armor: Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing. : Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Applejack: Way to go, Princess! : Pinkie Pie: Best coronation day ever! : Fluttershy: We love you, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: I love you too, girls! : : Sparkle :: Life in Equestria shimmers :: Life in Equestria shines :: And I know for absolute certain : cast and crowd :: That everything (that everything) :: Yes, everything (yes, everything) :: Yes, everything is certainly fine :: It’s fine : Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Everything’s going to be just fine! : True, True Friend" plays over credits